


Here.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: 3.07, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Support, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “I’m here, Jason.” - Mandy sees Jason's apartment after talking at the bar.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Here.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing 3.07 - so I really hope it doesn't suck, and it's readable. All mistakes are mine.

The walk home from the bar wasn’t too long. It took longer due to the slow pace, but Mandy didn’t want to bring up his injury. They’d spent the last few hours going over it, talking about his future, and the road trip she’d finally agreed to go on.

“I want to apologise before we go in.” Jason said suddenly. Admittedly, for a few hours he’d forgotten about the mess he’d made.

But this was Mandy. Mandy who he felt like he could share anything with. He was embarrassed by the state of his place, but around her, he found it hard to be ashamed. After all these years - she had never once made him feel bad, ashamed or embarrassed about how he coped, she just supported him. 

Mandy nodded, “Don’t worry, it’s clearly been a rough few days.”

Jason knew that was true. Although it had been a rough few weeks, not just a few days. 

Pushing the door to his apartment open, he took a minute before he walked in after her. He heard her shoes stop tapping on the floor and the intake of breath when she saw the smashed picture frames and broken bookcase.

“Jason,” her voice was laced with sympathy.

“Don’t. I know what I did. I should have cleaned it up - but that’s not why I asked you here.” 

Mandy sighed, putting her coat on the nearest surface along with her phone and purse before walking back over to the mass of shattered glass.

“Jason, I’m not going to push you, and I will support you no matter what, but at some point, you’re going to have to speak to someone.” 

Jason remained quiet, but he’d actually come into his apartment and closed the door which Mandy saw as progress.

Mandy bent down to pick up some of the larger pieces, the frames themselves and the pieces of glass that hasn’t been smashed into tiny bits. 

“Mandy, you don’t need to do that. Look, you could hurt yourself.”

“I could hurt myself?” Her voice sounded angrier than before, louder, and Jason could hear the hurt and frustration. 

“Jason, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Mandy exclaimed louder than she intended. “God, I get that you’re struggling, but this,” she gestured to the smashed glass, eyes glazing over with tears. “I’m worried about you, Jason.”

Jason avoided her eye before shaking his head, sighing. “Well, I’m sorry.” 

“Look, let’s just clean this up and we’ll talk about it later.”

“Mandy...” Jason tried before she could bend down to pick up more shattered glass.

“I’m here, Jason.” 

Jason finally looked at her. He couldn’t argue with her, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He’d hated himself for those days in Mexico when they were at each other’s throats.

“I am here, okay?” He’d never seen her like this. “I don’t know what you’re going through I didn’t lose my spouse, I haven’t seen countless friends die, I haven’t been through what you have been through, Jason,” Mandy paused, taking a steady breath. “But I am here for you, and I wish you would see that. I wish you would call, or text, I would come no matter what. I would be here to sit in silence or to clean up or to scream at, I would be here if you asked me to be.”

“Mandy, please,” Jason tried to stop her.

“I worry about you, Jason.” 

He looked up, a hint of shame on his face - she did care, he knew she did, and he still acted as though he was alone. 

He thought through all of the time’s he’d called on her, spoken to her, trusted her, each and every time she listened. She rarely told him what to do, she simply sat and gave him all her attention and support.

“Bravo is my life, Mandy,” he said quietly. “I don’t know who I am without.”

Mandy nodded slowly, taking a small step towards him.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen and I’m terrified.” 

She could hear the strain, the unshed tears, the frustration and it almost killed her to know she couldn’t do anything about it.

She reached out for his hand, “You’re always going to have the team, Jason. You’re always going to have me.” 

Jason shook his head, “I don’t know how to not operate,”

Mandy sighed, “Well, then if it comes to that you’ll have to learn, and the team and your kids, we’ll be right there beside you.”

“I should clean this up.”

Mandy nodded, she didn’t expect anything more deep or meaningful from him.

“We. We should clean this up.” Mandy corrected him.

Jason didn’t say anything else, but he hoped that Mandy knew he was grateful, he always would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this!


End file.
